Any Time At All
by Cati-dono
Summary: Sequel to "HelloGoodbye". Going to be a series of one-ish shots that I will update as the plot comes to me. Destiel, fluffy, maybe other pairings eventually, but not going to be anything hardcore sexy because really, I can't write that stuff. I tried once and it was awful.


**Author's Note**: Bet you didn't see this coming! I just really wanted to write some fluff, and I went back and read this again, and I just wanted more. So I made more! As usual with this fic, I feel like the characterizations totally got away from me here... but whatever, hope you like it anyway! The title came from my awesome roommate Cupcake!

Let me know if you have any ideas for more chapters pls thank?

PS I know Sam's timeline is screwed up, just assume he was running from a lot further away than I said he was earlier….

* * *

_"I believe that last time we were like this, I was unconscious," Cas whispered, settling next to Dean and helping him out of the old tee shirt he had thrown on. "Might we try it again?"_

_Dean smirked and snuggled closer to Cas. At some point, he knew, the shit was going to hit the fan again, but right now he was content to cuddle with _his_ angel._

* * *

The cuddling lasted all of two minutes before someone slammed the front door open so hard the entire house rattled. Dean and Cas sat up together with a jerk, subconsciously mirroring each other. "What-" Dean started to say, but he was cut off by a panicked shout from below.

"Dean? Cas?" Boots thumped up the stairs rapid-fire, and Dean barely managed to toss a blanket across his and Cas' legs before Sam burst into the room, chest heaving and eyes wild. He was dirty and sweaty, as if he'd been running for a while.

When he saw Dean and Cas- shirtless, in bed together, and both apparently fine- Sam stopped short in the doorway and just stared. Despite his confusion, Dean really wished he could capture the look on his brother's face at that moment.

"Dean?" Sam sounded so confused that Dean couldn't help himself. He snorted, turning his chuckle into a nervous cough. Cas was sitting next to him and literally radiating chagrin and embarrassment, which only made the situation ten times funnier. Sam looked back and forth between them, then just sort of sat abruptly in the hallway, head in hands. Dean's amusement turned to guilt as he remembered the last time he'd seen Sam, shaking Dean's shoulders frantically as he passed out from wounds Sam couldn't see.

"What happened Cas?" Dean asked, turning to his angel, who hadn't moved from his deer-in-the-headlights pose. "Why does Sam look like he just ran a marathon?"

"Because I did! Because that idiot-" Sam gestured with a shaky hand at Cas, "got all self-sacrificing on me while you were dying in front of us and zapped me to the middle of a Stop & Shop two towns over. I was only halfway back when there was this… this explosion or something from where Bobby's was, and I just sprinted the rest of the way here expecting a bomb crater or one of you dead or both of you dead or something. So yeah, Cas, go ahead and explain what happened, please." Sam's eyes were over bright with unshed tears, and Dean just wanted to go hug him and apologize for scaring him. He shifted to get up, then stopped, remembering how he and Cas had kind of been in the middle of something.

"Um, Sam, look." Dean stated to blush as Cas' thought also returned to interrupted activities, and he elbowed the angel sharply. "Can you meet us downstairs in like, two minutes? I promise I'll explain as much as I know."

Sam stared uncomprehendingly for a moment, but then his eyes widened. "Wha- you mean you were-" he leapt to his feet, a flush creeping up his cheeks. Backing out of the room, he slammed the door shut behind him. "Dammit Dean," he yelled through the wood, and Dean could hear either a laugh or a sob building in his voice. "I was gone for under an hour. How the _hell_ did you go from dying to dating in under an hour? You have a minute and a half to get your asses downstairs and explain yourselves!" His boots receded down the stairs, somewhat more quietly than they had ascended, and Dean and Cas were left to stare at each other. After a few seconds, Dean broke the silence, grinning.

"You dropped him in a Stop & Shop?"

"I was afraid he would stop me, or interfere, when I was trying to save you. It could have ended badly." Castiel's voice was steady, but Dean heard his other thought as clear as day. _I didn't want him to watch one or both of us die_. Dean's smirk faded a little, and he pulled Cas against him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Hey, don't think about it. We're alright Cas. We are so much better than alright." Dean was overwhelmed with a sense of belonging as he held his angel, a sense that Cas shared, and he wished that they could stay like that forever. Downstairs, he heard the door of what could only be Bobby's liquor cabinet slam, and he grimaced. "We should probably go explain to Sam before he's too drunk to remember what we tell him."

Cas chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's chest, enjoying the faint jolt of electricity that passed between them. "You are right Dean, of course. We can come back to this later." Dean couldn't stop the stupid grin that crossed his face at those words.

Together, the two of them sorted through the mess of clothes on the floor and managed to dress semi-reasonably, although they couldn't find Cas' tie anywhere and the string on Dean's sweatpants was broken. Once they were decent, the two of them exited the room and headed downstairs to where Sam sat, whiskey glass firmly in hand.

"Okay, where do you want us to start?" Dean asked, flopping on the sofa. Cas remained standing by the entrance of the room as he usually did. Dean wished briefly that Cas would sit with him, then yelped as the angel appeared on top of him. "Jeez, Cas!"

"That wasn't me Dean!" Cas' eyes were wide, and his hair mussed by the unexpected flight. "You called me over and I didn't really have a choice!" Dean's mouth formed a silent o as he considered what had just happened, and what other possible uses there might be for this newfound ability. Cas, who could follow his emotions if not his actual thoughts, blushed an even deeper red and quickly shifted so he was sitting next to Dean instead of on him. Sam, who had been watching the whole thing, put the tumbler down with a clunk and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Why don't you start with whatever happened to you on that hunt," Sam suggested, firmly ignoring whatever had just happened. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but his sensitive ears caught the faint roar of a familiar truck engine headed their way.

"Did you tell Bobby about me getting hurt?" He asked instead. Sam shot him a quizzical look and was about to respond when he too heard the approaching car. His eyes widened, and the corner of Dean's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. Gravel flew as the truck pulled up outside and the engine cut, to be replaced by the sound of running feet.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Sam muttered, slouching lower in his chair and taking another pull from the whiskey.

The front door slammed open and Bobby burst in, eyes darting frantically about the room. They settled on Sam first, and Bobby gasped out, "Sam! Where's Dean, what happened, did you call Cas?" Dean coughed slightly, trying to hide his grin, as Bobby turned his head and finally noticed the two of them sitting on the couch, Cas with a slightly panicked expression and Dean looking just plain amused.

"What the hell's going on? You said it looked bad, Sam. Your brother looks fine to me." Bobby squinted for a closer look at the pair on the couch, then drew back with a curse. "What did you idjits do now?" With a resigned sigh, he walked over to his desk, scowled when he saw the bottle in Sam's hand, and then procured his own from a drawer.

Settling into the chair facing Dean and Cas, he muttered, "I am getting too damn old for you boys to keep scaring me like this. Now will one of you please explain why Dean's got a different color stare every time I look up?"

In bits and pieces between the two of them, Dean and Cas explained the past few hours. Without agreeing to it out loud, they both left out the hospital scene, saying only that Dean had been trapped in a nightmare until Cas saved him. Bobby and Sam didn't stop them with questions, but as the story went on eyebrows went higher and the whiskey levels got lower. Dean hesitated when it came time to explain how exactly he had saved Cas, and the angel didn't seem inclined to make an attempt at clarification either.

"It… well it's complicated." Dean hedged, unsure how to put it. "Basically, I replaced Cas' link to Heaven with a link back to his Grace that's already inside me. We're not really sure exactly how it happened either."

"So… you're like his God?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"No!" Cas and Dean replied together, and Cas continued vehemently, "God is still my Father, that hasn't changed. It's just that the place I call home, where I belong and where I draw strength from, it's not a place anymore. It's a person." When he saw Bobby's confused expression, he tried again. "This house is your home, right Bobby? This is where you go when you're sick or hurting or scared. But for Sam and Dean, before they really knew you, the Impala was their home. But it isn't a house in the usual sense of the word. Does that help?"

"Honestly, I doubt anything you say is gonna help me understand," Bobby answered gruffly, "but thanks for trying." He knocked back the last of his whiskey and stood, swaying slightly. "And this… connection… between you, this just happened a few hours ago?" Dean and Cas nodded in unison, and Bobby snorted. "Thank God I'm drunk tonight. Don't you dare break anything you idjits." Turing, the old man shuffled from the room. Sam glanced between Dean, who was already grinning slyly, and Cas, who was blushing again, and followed Bobby's lead, downing the last of his Johnny Walker and excusing himself hurriedly. Cas watched them go, confused.

"Dean, what did Bobby mean by don't break anything?" the angel asked, but an instant later his question was answered as Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back into his lap. A rush of love flowed between them, shot through with hot spikes of arousal and streaks of lust, and Cas gasped into Dean's mouth as the hunter covered the angel's lips with his own.

An instant later Cas had flown them both to the bedroom, and Dean kicked the door shut as he tore Cas' shirt off, forcing him backwards until the bed caught him behind the knees and he fell, Dean on top of him. Cas somehow managed to get Dean's shirt off, even as the hunter worked on Cas' pants. It felt as though it took far too long, but finally they were both naked, entwined on the sheets. No words were spoken, but they needed no communication but the press of skin on skin and the flow of love from one to the other.

Dean rolled onto his side, gently pulling Cas with him, and reached around Cas' should to stroke a hand down his angel's spine, feeling the tense muscles relaxing under his touch. He smiled and began to massage Cas' back, enjoying the tiny groans of pleasure Cas emitted every time Dean loosened a knotted muscle. Dean dug the heel of his hand into a particularly tense knot, then gave a surprised chuckle as Cas' wings suddenly sprang out, shimmering black and ethereal in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Oh, is that your sweet spot Cas?" he whispered into his lover's ear, enjoying the excited shiver that went through Cas' body. After a split second of hesitation, Dean reached for the arch of Cas' left wing, right where it met his shoulder blade. He wasn't sure what would happen, but Dean knew he wouldn't hurt Cas now and he wanted to see if the feathers were as soft as they looked.

His fingers ghosted over the short feathers on the leading edge of the wing and Cas gasped, involuntarily arching into Dean. Dean's smile grew as he realized how sensitive the angel was to having his wings touched, and he brought his other hand up to the right arch, stroking the soft plumage almost teasingly. Cas pressed into him with an interesting purring sound that Dean hadn't known he could make. Under Dean's fingers, he could feel Cas' pulse through the thin layer of flesh and feathers that covered the delicate bone, and the feathers were radiating unnatural warmth that filled him.

"Dean," Cas breathed, and he brought his wings forward, sweeping around Dean in a soft embrace. The feathers brushing against his skin sent tiny waves of euphoria through Dean, and this time he was the one who shuddered and let out a little cry. For a long time they just lay together, Dean keeping his hands moving gently across the feathers, Cas just holding onto his hunter tightly, as if he were about to vanish.


End file.
